


Keep a secret?

by ImmortalHK



Series: Gijinka Marukaabii fics [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Immortal please stop posting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHK/pseuds/ImmortalHK
Summary: Kirby has to get something off their chest, but doesn’t want it spreading to any of their friends in Dreamland. Thankfully, they have a really good friend in a land really far away.
Relationships: Kirby/Mark | Marx
Series: Gijinka Marukaabii fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588105
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Keep a secret?

Prince fluff never got used to the sound of Kirby coming out of the magic sock and hitting their head on his closet door, it always made him jump out of his skin!

“Poyotatata…. you should move this thing you know!!” Kirby opened the door and fell out into Fluff’s room.

“I can’t put it in a dresser, you’d get all squished!” Fluff helped Kirby up and gave them a big squeeze. “I missed you! Is Dreamland okay? Everyone’s alright?”

“Yes, Fluff, everyone’s  _ happy  _ too! I saw that lots of my friends have friction with other friends, but all and all everyone staying in dreamland has been- a dream!” Kirby grinned wide. “I’m catching up with so many friends, and they’re making friends with each other!”

Fluff laughed and started guiding Kirby out of his room. “That’s fantastic!” He turned to a confused looking servant. “Get me and Kirby some tea and tiramisu, we’re in the dining room.”

Kirby gave a little “thank you!” As Fluff speedily walked them to said dining room.

“I’m glad Dreamland is well! I would visit, but…”

Kirby frowned as the two sat down. “Your parents won’t let you leave so far, even if the sock’ll bring you right back…”

“It’s not fair…” Fluff took a moment to pout, then he shook his head a bit. “Anyway! You visited me last week, didn’t you? What brings you back so soon? Not that I’m complaining.”

Another servant brought them their snacks and the two dug in enthusiastically. 

“Umn…” Kirby took a big bite as they sorted out their words. “I have something I need to get off my chest, actually. I can’t tell anyone in Dreamland cause if it slips and gets to my parents, well… Dedede would never let me live it down and I seriously think Meta Knight would have a stroke.”

Fluff took a sip of his tea. “That… sounds serious. Are you okay?”

“I’m  _ fine _ I just… Well, you see, um….” Kirby took a deep breath. “Not everyone who came to dreamland was a friend, exactly? That’s part of why there was so much friction at first!”

“Yeah, you told me your dad hates that ‘dark’ guy and that Susie girl? Is that the problem?”

“No, I mean those are problems but what I never told you is another person showed up. We never really got along when we were kids-“

“You? Not get along with someone?”

“I know!” Kirby stood up a bit. “I did almost everything I could to make him like me but he just got uncomfortable and was pretty mean, so I stopped. I think he got lonely one time, so he did something really mean and bad and we had to fight, so he left Popstar for a long time…”

“And now he’s back…”

Kirby settled back down. “I’m oversimplifying but um, yeah.”

Fluff bristled. “Is he causing problems?”

“ _ That’s the thing, _ he apologized! He’s been really nice! He’s still kinda, sharp? He pulls mean pranks and has kind of a mean sense of humor but, it doesn’t take much to get him to know when he’s crossed a line…” Kirby gently swirled their tea in its cup. “He’s funny, and he’s really talented, he can do balancing tricks and eat fire and juggle and stuff! And he’s got some really impressive magic, nothing like what Magolor and Taranza can do but- why are you looking at me like that?”

Fluff had the most obnoxious grin a person could possibly have plastered on his face. “You’re in love with him~! I can’t believe it!” It was Fluff’s turn to jump out of his seat. “And here I thought we’d both be single forever, me rejecting all my suitors and you dooming everyone to the friend zone-“

“The friend zone’s a happy place though!”

“And now look at you!” Fluff had made his way to the other side of the table to take Kirby’s hands and jump in excitement. “You’re in  _ love!!”  _

Kirby covered their face and kicked their legs a bit. “That’s what I was getting to telling you!” They took a big sip of tea. “I’ve never felt like this before! I mean, there was that time when Ribbon kissed me on the cheek and I thought I had a crush on her, but that lasted for two days tops! I’ve been feeling this way for Marx for, well, a few weeks I guess? Is that too soon to know if it’s real- what does  _ real  _ even mean!” They groaned and covered up their face again.

“I can’t answer that, I’ve never had a crush before.” Fluff settled down a bit. “But this Marx guy really must be amazing if he can get  _ you _ to feel like this.”

“He’s just really fun! And cool and he knows lots about astronomy and  _ aaaaaah!!” _ Kirby buried their face in their arms on the table.

Fluff laughed and stole a spoonful of Kirby’s tiramisu. “Thought about telling him how you feel?”

“I can’t! What if he thinks it’s weird?”

Fluff shrugged. “If he doesn’t feel the same you can still be friends?”

“Y-Yeah, but what if he thinks it’s  _ weird??  _ What if he leaves Popstar again!?”

“He  _ won’t,  _ Kirby. Thinking about the worst possible outcome isn’t like you at all! Why not think about what’ll happen if he does like you? Imagine how close you two’ll be! The power couple of Popstar!”

“That’s so cheesy~” Kirby laughed a bit. “I guess being in a relationship will be really new! That’s exciting!”

“That’s the spirit!”

“But what if I do something wrong?”

“ _ Kirby I’m gonna stop you here. _ ” Fluff took Kirby’s hand. “I don’t know anything about this stuff but if you’re yourself it can’t go wrong! You’re already friends with him right? He likes spending time with you! Dates are just spending time with a friend but like… romanticer.”

“That’s not a word.”

“You won’t mess up! I believe in you!”

Kirby smiled and sat up straight. “I won’t mess up! I’ll confess and he’s gonna like me back and we’ll go on a date!”

“And then another!” Fluff cheered.

“ _ And then another!”  _ Kirby repeated with fervor.

“Ooh! You should get him a present when you confess! I love it when my suitors get me gifts!”

Kirby slumped back down a little. “Don’t you reject everyone you get set up with?”

“Yeah, but I still like gifts! Get him, I don’t know, Flowers that are his favorite color, or something that has to do with his hobbies, let him know you pay attention to him.”

“Ohhh…” Kirby thought for a bit. “He likes purple! There’s these glowing star shaped rocks you can find on some parts of Popstar, I can find him a purple one! And maybe I’ll get him a cupcake or something too, he got me one when he apologized to me.”

Fluff happily pointed his spoon at Kirby. “That shows you remember the things he’s done for you! Get him both, he  _ can’t  _ say no!”

“Okay! I’ll tell him after his performance at Dedede’s big ‘dreamland almost got destroyed but it didn’t’ party. That’ll give me just enough time to get everything and, well, calm my nerves down~”

“Sounds perfect! Wait, he’s performing?”

“Eheh, He’s a jester! He recently asked Dedede to be the official jester for the castle and this is basically his job interview.”

“My best friend is gonna date a clown. And I’m  _ enabling it _ . I’m  _ guilty  _ in this.” Fluff leaned back in his chair, looking defeated.

“He’s wonderful, be nice!”

“I’m kidding~” Fluff pushed the empty plates and cups aside to be collected. “You better tell me if he said yes as soon as possible though, before you tell  _ anyone  _ else you have a boyfriend, okay?”

Kirby blushed- or had they been blushing this whole time? How embarrassing! “We don’t know if he feels the same! But you’ll be the first to know the news, I want to keep everything under wraps as long as possible! I’m really not looking forward to talking to Meta Knight about this-  _ shoot!” _

Fluff startled at Kirby’s sudden distress.

“I had training with Meta today! I forgot I was supposed to be in and out, he’s gonna kill me!”

“ _ Oops!  _ I’ll let you leave then!” The two hugged and Fluff helped Kirby back to the magic sock. “Good luck with Marx, okay? Don’t forget to tell me everything!”

“I won’t! Thanks for listening to me on such short notice.”

“What are friends for~? I’ll pray that your dad doesn’t kill you.”

“Aah!” Kirby went through the sock and was gone.

  
  


Fluff put the sock on the little hanger he kept it on and closed his closet. So his ever hungry, world saving friend  _ did _ go through normal things like that! Fluff snickered as he flopped onto his bed with a book. “Should be fun to see how things go~!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never played epic yarn which is why fluff is Like That
> 
> I wrote this mostly cause I’m physically forcing myself to put off writing more morphogala lmao


End file.
